Familiarity
by jollyrogerxoxo
Summary: Elijah had fallen prey to Katerina's sultry prowess just like the Salvatore brothers. Only he loved her before she was a vampire...      Elijah/Katherine, slight Elijah/Elena


-DISCLAIMER- I don't own Vampire Diaries or anything related to it. I just love the TV show characters Katherine and Elijah. They would be so hot together! And I love the way Elijah says 'Katerina' with an accent, so sexy. Anyway here is this little story. I might make more chapters if I get creative.

It's kind of AU since Katherine didn't meet Klaus and Elijah until after she had the baby. But, I felt like making it a little different.

_Elena_... That name made him feel like a knot was being formed in his chest. Why did he get this strange sensation from a simple human girl? Maybe it was because she wasn't just an average girl. She reminded him of a woman from his past... the woman who he fell in love with, _Katerina Petrova_.

Yes, Elijah had fallen prey to Katerina's sultry prowess just like the Salvatore brothers. Only he loved her before she was a vampire...

~_1490 A.D_.~ The rain was pouring on the streets of Moscow, and the moon was shining off of the puddles. Elijah hurried along the dark alleyways and made his way to a familiar house.

"Is Katerina present?" He asked the friendly house made who answered the door.

The portly lady smiled and said, "Yes, she's in her chambers."

She let him through the door and he found his way to her bedroom.

He peeked through a door and saw a thin, pale girl with long brown curls sitting on her bed sobbing.

Slowly, he pushed the heavy oak door open and walked inside of the room.

"Is it true, Katerina?" He asked solemnly.

The young girl didn't look up at him. Instead she simply answered, "I know not of what you speak." She rose up from her bed and walked over to her floor length window.

Elijah rushed to her side and said, "Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about. How long have you known that you were expecting a child?"

She was only a few inches in front of him and she turned abruptly to face him. "Do not speak of such things. It's not your concern, either."

He reached forward and grasped her shoulders firmly and looked into her eyes.

"Go ahead, compel me. If that's what you really want." She says tauntingly.

He sighs and says, "That's not what I want. I care about you, Katerina. You're child _is_ my concern."

She scoffs and replies, "Ha, how is it your concern? It's not like the child is yours."

He releases his grasp on her and steps back slightly.

"Aw, you are sad. Are you jealous that I had an affair with another man? What are you going to do, kill me?" Katerina asks coldly.

"Of course I'm upset. I genuinely care about you and I thought you cared about me, also. But, apparently I was wrong." He says sadly.

"How dare you say such things. I do care about you. But, if you truly cared about me, you would turn me. If I am a vampire, Klaus won't need me any more." She states.

"That is not the answer. He will still seek to kill you even if you are a vampire. That will anger him more." He says calmly and then continues, "How can I trust you when you leave my bed in the morning and make your way into another man's bed? If you truly care about me, then why would you dishonor me like this?"

"Mistakes happen. This child is a mistake. Luckily when I'm with you, I don't have to worry about these kinds of mistakes." She says.

"Why did this happen? Was my love not good enough for you that you had to seek refuge in another human? May I ask who this man is?" Elijah asks distraughtly.

"It only happened twice with the man. I will not tell you who he is because I fear for his safety from you." She says flatly. She walks closer to him and says, "Elijah, it is you I want to be with and love. If you make me what you are, we can live forever together."

He caresses her cheek softly with his finger. She takes this opportunity and leans in and kisses him passionately.

Swiftly, Katerina breaks the kiss and whispers seductively, "Come Elijah, my dear. Make love to me. Then let me drink from your blood so that we may be eternal lovers."

She strolls to her bed and lays down, ushering him closer.

Hesitantly, Elijah begins to walks towards her, and then in a smooth movement he is on her bed, ravishing her with kisses.

"Yes, my darling. _Kiss_ me and _bite_ me." She moans softly.

He pulls off her dress and kisses her neck gently, lingering over her carotid. Then he slowly begins to unfasten her corset.

Suddenly, he feels a deep stab in his arm. He looks down and sees that Katerina has stabbed him with a small knife and is licking his blood off of the blade.

He jumps up and steps away from her.

"What's wrong, handsome? I thought we were in an agreement?" She asks coolly while she continues to lick his blood off of the knife.

He stares at her with pain in his eyes and says, "You tricked me."

"No, I told you I want to be with you forever. Don't you love me, Elijah?" She asks innocently.

He steps towards her and says, "Yes, Katerina I love you more than anything I've ever known. But, I can no longer trust you. I must go now, before you attempt to seduce me yet again."

He turns toward her door and opens it.

Katerina follows him into the corridor, wearing only her white shift and corset.

"No, Elijah, I need you! What about Klaus? He'll kill me and my child. Will you let that happen?" She calls pleadingly after him.

He stops and swirls to face her, "I will deter Klaus from your trail. But, from now on I want nothing to with you. Run, you will be hunted for the rest of your life. I will try to keep Klaus far away from you, but you must stay hidden." He pauses and gazes into her deep brown eyes one last time, "I pray that you take heed and keep your child safe. For you are a truly manipulative woman, don't manipulate the wrong man. I love you Katerina, and unfortunately, I _always_ will."

With those last words he kissed her forehead gently, and then turned and dashed out of the household.

Katerina sighed and said, "I love you, too."


End file.
